Big Brother Spain
by That One Awkward Chick
Summary: Spain decides to finally let his best friends meet his little sister, Portugal, and things are going well until Spain's over-protectiveness gets the best of the bad touch trio! This is a short story, and my first fan fiction!


**Hello ! This is my first Fan Fiction ever! It's a little rough but I promise to get better over time! ^.^ Reviews for this story are very welcome but be kind and considerate, ex. telling me to go die in a hole is not ok, it doesn't help me improve my writing. Spelling and Grammar Nazis are welcome to correct me so I can fix things, thank you for reading! Yes I am now aware that Portugal is older than Spain and I'm sorry about that. I wasn't aware of this but I'm leaving her the younger sister, sorry about that. I do take suggestions for future stories so please enjoy! ~ve!**

***I do not own Hetalia (I wish I did)... but Portugal/Elvira does belong to me and if you wish to use her please PM me and I will give you permisson. Thank you!**

* * *

"Do we have to go and see your sister?" Gilbert whined.

He was all about family relationships but damn did Antonio's sister have to live so far from France? This walk was killing his awesome feet, very unawesome.

"Yes, I haven't seen my hermana, Elvira in ages! She'll be very worried if her hermano doesn't visit her, si?" Antonio replied.

Gilbert huffed. Why did Antonio drag him and Francis along to meet his sister? He hardly ever mentioned her; in fact it wasn't until last year that Gilbert even knew Antonio had a sister.

"Is your sister a lovely woman?" Francis asked already making plans on how to seduce her.

"Si, si! My sister is very lovely in every way!" Antonio replied bouncing around.

Obviously she can't be too unawesome if Antonio was this excited to see her. But then again Antonio also calls Romano a lovely person…

"Are we almost there? This unawesome walk is killing my awesome feet!" Gilbert whined louder.

"Almost!" Antonio bounced as they approached a little village.

The village was very small and next to a beautiful beach with sparkling blue water, the bluest Gilbert had ever seen in his life. The grass was emerald green and the sky was a milky blue color speckled with clouds that looked like cotton. Antonio's sister lived in a very awesome place. Gilbert and Francis stared in awe at the village, it was so beautiful. Gilbert found himself very excited to see Antonio's sister after seeing her beautiful homeland, as did Francis.

"Her house is the one on the sea cliff." Antonio smiled as they walked through the bustling village.

Gilbert and Francis looked toward the house on the cliff and gasped in its beauty. The house was a small white cottage, with a huge straw roof. The door and trimming were a bright tomato red and the house was covered in flowers of all colors surrounded by a white picket fence. It looked so beautiful against the sea. Gilbert couldn't wait to be inside the house and meet it's charming owner.

"Her home it's beau!" Francis said gawking at the surroundings.

Antonio just shrugged. He was used to his sister's charming homeland after seeing it for centuries. But Gilbert and Francis were absolutely stunned. It was one of the most beautiful places they had ever seen. Everywhere the town was busy, street merchants were selling all of their country's goods from ripe cherry tomatoes to delicious looking wine. There were little laughing children playing with small handmade toys on the side of the cobblestone streets. There was happy chatter and laughing everywhere Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis walked. Wherever Antonio's sister lived it was an awesome place and Gilbert wanted to visit more often.

"Almost to Elvira's home!" Antonio called in glee as they left the town and started to climb the slope of the cliff to Elvira's house.

Gilbert couldn't wait to get inside and plop down on Elvira's couch, his awesome feet were sore. After what felt like the most unawesome ten minutes in Gilbert's life, the trio finally reached the door of Elvira's home.

"Here we are my amigos! Mi querida hermana's home!" Antonio declared enthusiastically as he knocked on the red door while then shouting, "¡Abran! Es el hermano mayor, España y sus amigos!"

"Só um minuto, irmão mais velho Espanha!" A sweet voice replied from behind the door in an accent that matched Antonio's.

Only Gilbert and Francis didn't recognize the language. It didn't sound Spanish, Gilbert and Francis heard Spanish all the time from Antonio. The red door to the cottage swung open. In the red trimmed doorway stood a beautiful woman. She had long wavy brown hair pulled over on the left side of her head, her eyes were a bright green, and her skin was kissed by the sun. Her smile was pearly and her cheeks were rosy as she invited the trio into her home.

"Come in, big brother and his guests!" Elvira said cheerfully as she pushed them into her home.

Gilbert looked around Elvira's home; it was so different from the simplistic outside. Her living room was covered in shades of a pale sky blue. The furniture was snow white and a huge furry rug in the middle of the living space matched it. Elvira had portraits with golden frames hanging everywhere of her country's landscape and even some of people. Gilbert and Francis were surprised that she had a home this extravagant.

"You like my living space, yes?" Elvira asked noticing Gilbert and Francis gawking at everything they saw.

Never mind about what Gilbert had thought earlier about wanting to sit down on Elvira's couch he was scared to touch anything in her house.

"Yes it is very beau, mademoiselle!" Francis whistled. Her home was very posh indeed.

"Everything imported, except the paintings I made them." Elvira said gesturing around the room.

"You made these? Awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed looking at the amazing paintings.

Elvira smiled. She loved compliments; they always made her feel so empowered.

"Must have cost quiet a sum of money. " Francis said admiring the expensive looking living room.

"Oh no! I must save money instead of spend! Most of it was to be thrown out but I fixed." Elvira replied.

"You must be quiet crafty then." Gilbert said.

Elvira nodded. Art was one of her many hobbies. She loved painting and sprucing anything up. Why throw out something when you could just reuse it and make it into something better?

"Sit down; I will pour wine, yes?" Elvira asked her male company.

The men nodded as they took their seats on Elvira's perfectly white couch. It was so soft, who would throw this out? Gilbert felt so at home and relaxed.

"Your sister is awesome!" Gilbert said getting sleepy to Antonio.

"Si, I love my Hermana!" Antonio giggled.

It had been a few years since he last saw her and he felt terrible. He knew how much she cared about him, he was her irmão and she was his heremana. They needed each other, they were family. He should visit her more often.

"Anyone want wine?" Elvira said, handing each of the men a wine glass.

"Si, you know how I love your vino!" Antonio exclaimed as Elvira filled his glass with grape wine.

"I'm sure it tastes pretty awesome!" Gilbert said, Elvira poured him some as well.

"S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle." Francis said as he pulled a rose out of thin air (how the hell does he do that?).

Elvira blushed and went to take the rose but Antonio grabbed it before she could.

"No! There will be none of that! You aren't sleeping with my sister!" Antonio shouted in rage to Francis.

"Ele não estava fazendo nada, Espanha! Era apenas uma rosa! Não posso falar com todos os homens sem você estar no meu caso? Eu sou uma mulher adulta agora, não uma garotinha!" Elvira shouted back at her brother in the same language that Gilbert and Francis didn't recognize.

"Ele é um pervertido! Eu estava apenas tentando mantê-lo seguro. Eu te amo, irmãzinha. Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você, Portugal." Antonio said to his sister calming her down.

Francis and Gilbert looked at each other in confusion. What in the world were Antonio and Elvira talking about and what language were they speaking, this was very unawesome. Gilbert decided to break the awkward tension.

"Um, I'm a bit hungry. Why don't we eat some awesome food?" Gilbert asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Sim, sim! I will make some Portuguese Paella, your favorite big brother." Elvira cheered as she slipped into her kitchen.

"Man you made that so awkward! That was so not awesome!" Gilbert said to Antonio as soon as Elvira was out of sight.

Antonio ignored him and turned to Francis his glare turning into rage.

"You cabrón! If you ever try that again on my little sister, I will personally kick your ass and won't think twice about putting a knife to your throat!" Antonio snarled.

"Easy now, mon ami! I was just giving a beautiful rose to your equally beautiful sister." Francis said trying to calming down the raging bull taking over Antonio.

"KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Antonio yelled.

"Whoa, dude. Calm down, man, I mean I know she's your sister but damn! Come on man, we are your friends we would never try one on her." Gilbert said also attempting to calm down Antonio. He was acting beyond unawesome; this was so out of the norm.

Antonio seemed to calm down at Gilbert's promise but Francis glared at him. Francis didn't care if Antonio was his friends when it came to amour or whatever the hell he called it. Gilbert was stuck yet again in an awkward and unawesome position. If he backed Francis up not only would he look like a pervert (not that he, Antonio, and Francis weren't ones) and he would betray Antonio. But of he backed Antonio, Francis would be beyond pissed. Ugh, why did Antonio have to have a sister? Francis was going to go out of his way to have her and Antonio knew that. Gilbert had to do something.

"So… maybe we should leave after dinner? Francis, we should leave and let Antonio enjoy time with his sister…" Gilbert stammered.

Francis and Antonio looked at him.

"Si, great idea! After dinner though, wouldn't want to hurt little sister's feelings!" Antonio cheered happy Gilbert compromised.

"Good idea…" Francis mumbled.

Elvira popped her head into the living room.

"You hungry? Dinner is ready!" She sung as she pranced back into the kitchen.

"Si, let's go eat! Elvira is a fantastic chef!" Antonio said, beaming as he followed his sister.

"You are such a good friend!" Francis snarled at Gilbert following Antonio into the kitchen.

Gilbert sighed. This was so awkward. His best friends were fighting over a girl! A girl! This wasn't the first time Antonio and Francis fought over a girl but this time things were getting serious. Francis just needed to back off of Elvira. Gilbert feared his friendships with Francis and Antonio. Could this be the end of the trio? No, because the minute they left Francis would probably forget about Elvira and hit on whatever pleased his eye. At least that's what Gilbert hoped for.

"You coming?" Elvira asked walking into the living room.

The Prussian nodded his head. The sooner they left Elvira's house the better. Maybe this is why Antonio never talked about Elvira because he knew something like this would happen. Gilbert just wanted to go back to his basement in West's house where he could be alone. Solitude sounded very good right now. The dinner was going to be awkward but afterward Gilbert could go home and lay low for a few days. Then the trio would be reunited, at least Gilbert hoped that's how it would be.


End file.
